Fuuka Yamagishi
Fuuka Yamagishi a fifth character from Persona 3. Appearances Fuuka is designed with short teal green hair, and dark brownish gray eyes (in the anime cutscene: Fuuka Summons, her eyes are teal green). She is fourth shortest member in S.E.E.S., and she is usually seen having her right arm holding almost behind her left arm. At school and Tartarus, she wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High. Unlike all the other female students, she doesn't wear a white collared shirt, but instead she wears a teal green turtleneck with flower patterns and white strings tied between her turtleneck to her sleeves, and white tights. On the weekends, and days off, she is wearing a black turtleneck underneath a light green poncho that covers her upper body with yellow flower pattern, long faded jade green skirt, black legging, and black slippers. She is never seen without her turtleneck outfits except on the days off in summer, where she is wearing a bright aqua green sundress with orange straps and strings tie between her outer chest, and the rest to two strip bottom of her dress, the beach excursion in Yukushima, the Summer Festival where she wears her yukata, the brief school trip in Kyoto where she is wearing a bathrobe, and New Year's Day at the nearby Shrine where she wears her kimono. After 2 years, Persona 4 Arena, she returns with her hair grown longer, but braided to the front, and her outfit consists of a white-colored sundress with sleeves. Personality Fuuka is a shy, sometimes nervous, and a friendly student. When October comes, so does her resolve, which happens when a close friend, Natsuki, transfers to another school. She becomes a strong-willed & compassionate young woman after this event. Trivia *If the player accepts the 55th request on New Game+ and challenges Elizabeth before Fuuka joins the party, Fuuka will be the one to comment on Elizabeth's power at the beginning of the battle, although Mitsuru still acts as Information/Support. *This happens because the battle was originally programmed with Fuuka as the support character. *If the player uses a cheat for the game, Fuuka will comment on it during a battle. *In Fuuka's concept art, she resembles the Justice S. Link character Chihiro Fushimi. *Fuuka's name is one of the few names in the series with an overline romanization (Fūka) spelled with the "extra u/o" romanization. Most of these names often ignore such a spelling in-game. *In Persona 4 Golden, Yosuke tells a scary story during the ski trip, about a friend's sister who bullied a girl in the same class, and ended up hospitalized. He mentions his friend's sister went to a "prestigious school" and hung out with a "bad crowd". He also says that the events happened three years ago, and Naoto mentions reading a police report about a similar case. This story alludes to the events that happened to Fuuka Yamagishi. Category:Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad Category:Anime Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Heroines Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teal Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes